The Anuerysm
by slvr-tgr99
Summary: Sam has an Anuerysm I have rewritten parts of it per my reviewers advice. so please reread and Review.


The Aneurysm

HI, I've decided to re-write the ending so thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story and I have of course taken your words into account so if you want re-read the story. and tell me what you think. Thanks slvrtgr99

Oh and my new ending will be after the ooooooooooooooooooooooo symbol thanks

So any way Supernatural belongs to WB soon to be CW and Eric Kripke and Associates and Wonderland productions. I promise I will get back to Spook, and Vasha and Dean and hell even Back on Track soon. But this just possessed me at 5:30am this morning 4-20-2006 so please read & review if you want to.

Sam tossed and turned in his bed tangling himself up more and more as the waves of pain rolled over his body, finally he couldn't take it anymore, and he roughly kicked the sheets off and stumbled out of bed to the bathroom. Once he entered the dingy little bathroom, he immediately went to the sink and dug around his shower kit for his Motrin, and then he downed two tablets and drank a bit of water to help them clear his throat. The pain still kept rolling from his head to his shoulders, the massive throbbing pain that makes it hard to walk let alone focus on anything other than the pain. Sam prayed to god to get this pain to stop; as he sat on the toilet and started rocking back in forth with his arms crossed over his chest, whimpering and cursing under his breath.

Dean watched his brother's trip to the bathroom from his bed and worried Sam has had this headache for a week, then suddenly it had stopped and now it appeared to be back worse than before. Dean hoped it was from the visions and not something more. Minutes passed and Sammy didn't come out of the bathroom, Dean was getting scared now, he got up off his bed, walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked gently on it.

"Sammy, you okay in there?" he asked worry in his voice.

Sam did not even look up as he heard his brother. He just kept rocking back and forth, pleading for the pain to stop.

Dean knocked a little louder. "Sam answer me!" he called out.

"I'm fine Dean my head hurts, man so stop pounding on the door." Sam answered back loudly and went right back to rocking back and forth. His heart beat ringing thru his head setting the rhythm for the throbbing pain on the left side of his head.

Suddenly Dean heard a loud crash and thump, without hesitation he kicked open the door and rushed inside to find his brother unconscious on the floor.

"Sammy!" he screamed in fear, picking him and carrying him to the bed and laying him down gently.

"Sammy, come on Sammy wake up please, wake up." Dean begged his unconscious brother after feeling for a pulse and finding a faint one.

After a few minutes Sam did regain consciousness, however his head hurt worse than before and he immediately threw up.

"Dean call an ambulance I felt something pop in my head, I think I need to go to the hospital now." Sam rasped to Dean leaning back onto the pillow.

"Okay Sammy no problem." Dean said reaching for the phone and dialing nine one one. "I need an ambulance to Starkey's Motel on Bishop Street, My brother has just lost consciousness and he's had a serious headache for a week, please send the damn ambulance!" Dean shouted into the phone.

Five minutes later Dean flagged down the ambulance and guided them into the room, Sam sat up on the bed and moved himself on to the gurney, and just lay back as they wheeled him out and on to the ambulance.

"Dean!" Sam called from the gurney.

"I'm right here Sammy, I won't let anything happen to you." Dean said as he came up along side the gurney.

On the ride to the hospital, Sammy did not feel anything except the pain in his head even when they finally stopped and he was taken out of the ambulance. Sam felt Dean grab his hand and run his hand thru his hair.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked Sam squeezing his hand as they were led into the emergency room.

"Yeah, just my head is killing me Dean." Sam replied stretching his neck from side to side.

"Don't you die on me Sammy, or I'll kill you." Dean told him sternly.

"I'll try not to die on you Dean, but if I do I want you to donate my organs and cremate me dude, put me next to Jess. Please Dean." Sam told him looking straight into his brother's eyes.

"All right Sammy I will, but dude if you die on me I'll be seein' you soon." Dean promised.

The nurses and doctors pulled Dean away from Sam to fill out paperwork, and let them work on his brother. Boy did they work on his brother; they took his blood pressure, and ran annoying MRI scans. They told him to hold his breath and how much to let out; as they ran the scan, irritating the heck out of him as they continued to jabber on about their own lives. While his head still made him want to scream in pain, pain so bad he lost control of his bowel movements on the MRI testing bed; he apologized but secretly smirked at them having to clean up after him. Finally, they set him up in a room with his brother by his side, as he drifted out again.

He woke up a while later with his brother still by his side sitting in a chair next to the bed, talking to a doctor who had entered the room while he was unconscious.

"Hello, Sam I'm doctor Michael Franks, I'm a Neurosurgeon, you've apparently had a brain aneurysm, a blood vessel or a bubble formed by one has probably already busted open in your head, in fact it's quite a miracle you regained consciousness at all. With you and your brother's permission I'm going to try and repair the damage, how do you feel right now Sam?" The tall and balding doctor told Sam and Dean and asked Sam.

"My head still throbs it makes me want to scream it hurts so badly." Sam answered looking at the doctor.

"We'll see what we can do about that Sam." The doctor told him signaling for the nurse.

"Neurosurgeon huh, guess that means I'll have to have my head shaved huh." Sam said to the doctor who was watching the nurse inject some morphine into the patient.

"No, No Sam, I'm going to make incisions following the hair line, so will lose some hair but no I'm not going to need to shave your head; however Sam, Dean I can not perform the operation here so I'm going to move you to another hospital tomorrow. Okay. The doctor stated to the two brothers

"What ever you need to do Doc, Do it." Dean told the obviously full of himself doctor, but Dean had heard the nurses talking about him he was full of himself but he was the best at this kind of thing.

"Yeah, doc do it." Sam agreed with his brother before being knocked out by the drugs the nurse had given him.

The next morning Sam woke up when he was being shaken by the paramedics loading him onto another ambulance.

"Dean!" He called out.

"Right here little brother." Dean replied taking his brothers hand after he was loaded on the ambulance. "We're being taken to Shoreline branch of this hospital Sam, so just relax and enjoy the ride."

"Okay Dean." Sam replied and relaxed and dealt with the pain still in his head.

When Sam next woke up he was being prepped for surgery, he was asked to count backwards and that was last thing he remembered.

Dean was outside in the waiting room, waiting alone for information on his brother, he called his father again about Sam, telling him his son had a brain aneurysm and was on the operating table at that moment. While he was waiting, he swore to God for doing this to his brother he was going to kick God's but from one end of Heaven to the other, Michael or no Michael. It was several hours before the doctor came to him COVERED IN SAM'S BLOOD. Dean immediately feared the worst.

"Get ready for that ass whoppin' God." Dean said looking up.

"Dr. Franks is Sammy okay?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I am sorry about the blood, your brother is alive. It was a very close thing, the second I opened up your brother the aneurysm burst. The aneurysm was an odd one at that it was on the carotid artery in your brother's brain, below where an aneurysm is supposed to be, Aneurysms form at the intersections of two arteries, your brother's was below that intersection when it burst. On me of course so we had to put about four pints of blood into him to replace what was lost, also Dean I'm sorry to say that we did lose your brother for about a minute; it happened during a stroke that we do not yet know the severity of." The doctor said putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Oh, Sammy, please Sammy be okay." Dean begged aloud. Then Dean straightened up and looked the doctor straight in the eye. "OK doc tell me what I need to know, what are Sammy's chances.

"Not good Dean, he could be in a vegetative state for the rest of his life or could not even remember you, right now he is in recovery. You can see him in an about an hour."

Dean went to see, his brother in the ICU, thankfully they didn't kick him out every thirty minutes, he ended up sleeping in the ICU room on a guest bed, beside his brother. When his brother finally woke up he turned to look at Dean and said "Hi, Dean.", then went back to looking around the room.

For two solid weeks Dean stayed by his brother, always being greeted happily by Sam, and then forgotten for minute and being greeted again, while the nursing staff was forgotten the second they introduced themselves. They were very forgiving of Sam, especially since he had a bad habit of ripping out his IVs and trying to get out of bed. Then one day Sam remembered the nurse's name, and Dean, and he didn't greet Dean repeatedly that day.

Sam came steadily awake saw his brother and Hi. Then the nurse came in and changed his Iv and asked him if she knew who she was Sam told her no.

"I'm Kathleen, Sam I'm your morning nurse." She said and then stepped out to get him another blanket after he shivered a little in the cold air of the hospital room.

When she stepped back into the room she prepared to introduce herself again but was pleasantly surprised when Sam looked at her and said,

"Thanks Kathleen, It was-s-s getting c-c-c-old-d-d in here."

Sam feeling his face was different, reached up with his left hand and felt his left side, and breathed in relief, then he switched sides and felt something wrong with his mouth and his cheek. "Dean wha- what's wrong wi- with my face?" He suddenly asked Dean in a panicked voice.

"Take it easy Sammy, you had a stroke, dude I thought I'd lost you, relax man with physical therapy they'll fix your face." Dean said sitting up in his bed and moving to Sam's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, as he sat in his bread, he thought how unfair this was to him, all he had done with his life thus far had been to help people and have a normal life. Now he was laying in a hospital bed in his own room, with his brother by his side, thank god for that. There was an endless supply of doctors coming in and out of his room telling him and his brother that his recovery is nil or may take years. He hated that, unfortunately he couldn't tell his doctors that because he couldn't the word hate to come to mind, the emotion no problem stating was the problem. It was as if he knew what he wanted to say but couldn't verbalize it. It was driving him nuts, one of the good things of the relationship with his brother, was his brother's ability to translate what he wanted to tell the doctors so the doctor got his hate message Dean Winchester style.

He stayed in that room for a week before being transferred to physical therapy. He stayed there a week doing simplistic physical therapy, at first, they tried a walker, he tossed that away, after three steps, later he walked down the hallway sticking to the left side of the hallway with Dean following close behind keeping an eye on his brother. He hated not being able to walk straight; that and his step was off on the right side. His whole right side was off kilter. When they got to the physical therapy room, they made him stand between two metal bars and keep his balance, which he did as long as he was looking straight ahead, the second he put his head down he lost his balance. After that, he had to do mental exercises to get his brain back on track. Which he could do most of the time but some of the simpler exercises got away from him, when the tougher ones didn't it was maddening. Then there was the fact that he could never remember the date, but then again he had been out of it for quite a while. Thankfully they made him do exercises working with his face to straighten out his lips and tone up his slacking cheek, although he'd die before he did any of those exercises in front of Dean.

Dean had been by his brother for the entire ordeal, and he was tired and a little relieved when his brother snapped back like he did. The doctors had painted a dark picture of his brother for him. He could have A: died B: been a vegetable C: a ghost of himself, there but not all there, however it looked like Sam was back, he was just having a hard time expressing himself. It was becoming a bitch to know what his little brother wanted to say, but he was glad he could any way. The doctors were amazed by Sammy's progress, but they say that a full recovery may never happen, _at which point I tell them to go fuck themselves_. Dean thought as he made his way back to Sammy and his room from the cafeteria. In the room he sees Sammy channel surfing on the lousy channel selection, and stopping on a Mini-series of one of Stephen King's novels, something about a Red Rose or Rose Red. It was a creepy movie any way, which made it a favorite of Dean's.

"Hey, Sammy how ya doing? Dean asks Sam stepping back into the room, holding up a couple of bags of food.

"It's Sam, and I'm doiiinggg alllllriiight." Sammy answered pushing his table on wheels over to Dean. "Dammittt!" Sammy exclaimed at his answer to Dean's question, filled with hesitancy and stuttering.

He hated his current speech pattern, it was driving him insane, and not to mention the fact that his penmanship sucked also, and it had gotten smaller, much smaller than it normally was. Don't even get him started on the typing, because his right hand pinky, and third finger were seemingly permanently curled into his palm typing was a real bitch especially when they started to cramp, and then they hurt like a bastard. He couldn't wait to get out of this godforsaken hospital.

When they finally got out of the hospital Sammy developed High blood pressure about two hours before he was released, he swore he would take the medicine the doctor prescribed him if he would please let him out. The doctor agreed. They were released from the hospital one whole month from the date of the aneurysm and Sam was so happy to be released from the hospital that he almost jumped for joy or should I say hopped for joy. Dean went to get the prescriptions filled and then the boys lit out of that little city faster than a bat out of Hell.

**The End **

**On August 3rd, 2002 I had a brain aneurysm.**

**On August 4th, I died.**

**I am alive now, and I plan on staying that way, I hope this story helps other people who have gone thru what I have gone thru, and gives them hope. Today I am a checker at my local supermarket, and a writer, who hopes to be a novelist, we'll see. **


End file.
